New Universe DLC
The New Universe DLC is a add-on that merges Earth-148611 (New Universe) with the Adventurers Bridge. After the (former) destruction of Earth-148611 during the Incursion (with the only survivor being Blur), several similar individuals start appearing. It is finally revealed its the resurrected heroes and villains with replaced memories, and its up to the protagonist , his/her allies and Blur to help them regain them. Heroes * Star Brand (Kenneth Connell) * US Army ** Nightmask (Keith Remsen) ** Mark Hazzard ** Lt. Colonel Kathi Blizzard ** Sergeant Haldeman ** D.P.7. *** Anti-Body (Randy O'Brien) *** Blur (Jeff Walters) *** Captain Manhattan **** Captain Brooklyn *** Chrome (Jenny Swensen) *** Friction (Charlotte Beck) *** Glitter (Stephanie Lindquist) *** Mastodon (Dave Landers) *** Mutator (George Mullaney) *** DDTeens **** Scuzz (Dennis Cuzinski) **** Dynamite (Michael Crawley) **** Ghost-Driver (Evan Huebner) **** Mothball (Joel Larson) **** Quiver (Annie Stevenson) **** Raindrop (Heather Hannemann) ****Squirm (Jerome Walkins) *** Sponge (Merriam Sorenson) *** Twilight (Lenore Fenzl) ** Psi-Force *** Psi-Hawk (Emmett Proudhawk) *** Network (Wayne Tucker) *** Voyager (Tyrone Jessup) *** Shockwave (Kathy Ling) *** Healer (Anastasia Inyushin) *** Psi-Stalker (Thomas Boyd) *** Overtime (Lindsey Falmon) *** Johnny Do *** Sedara Bakut ** Troubleshooters (Team) *** Strong-Arms (Eddie Giotti) *** Think-Tank (Theresa Roberts) *** Eric Chin *** Beam-Splitter (Andrew Meadows) *** Fastball (Timothy Ferris) ** Kickers, Inc. *** All-American (Jack Magniconte) *** Doll (Darlene Magniconte) *** Brick Wall (Beauford Wohl) *** Dasher (Dallas Corbin) *** Suicide (Thomas Smythe) ** Medusa Web *** Babel (Thame Panagitis) *** Backfire (George McPheeters) *** Electrique *** Gatto di Sangue *** Imprint *** Potiphar (Nungali Kashab) *** Relampago (Susana) *** Skybreaker (James Anderson) *** Thunderhead (Donner Kopf) *** Toocheetsch *** Troublemaker ** Red Sun *** Shivowtneh (Irina Mityushova) *** Sillatochca (Leonid Vishnevetsky) ** Therapy Group B *** Dementia (Deborah Brownlea) *** Shock (Sally Gallagher) *** Stalagmite (Curtis Smith) *** Wormhole (Martin Murken) *** Interface (Pamela Leighton) ** Gridlock (Garth Mengeling) ** Hamilton Hart ** Mapper (Jonathan Matthews) ** Metallurge (Chris Barret) ** Mr. Naslund ** Norad (Jacob Lao) ** Pit-Bull (Gaylord Picaro) ** Pretty Boy (Bob Loeser) ** Scrap Iron (John Rost) ** Shooter (Vincent Sahno) ** Troll (Brian Pickett) * ESPeople ** Phantom Bullet (Victor) ** Psi-Lord (Walter) ** Purple Veil (Mary Lou Anne) ** Supernatural (Holly) ** The Apparition (Dan) ** Trancer (Keith) * Woodsman ** Demon the Dog * Justice (John Tensen) ** Mousey (Angela Tensen) ** Playback (Miriam Morse) ** Shudder Bug (Rudy Leialoha) ** Kleenex (Victor Pasco) ** Creeping Crud (Hugo) * White Eventists ** Milius * The Cure (William Wrexler) *Troubleshooters II ** Col. Terry Jessup ** Lt. Col Jim Tensen Villains *Forsaken **Judge Mental **Seraph **Augur **Dog O' War **Dumbo (James) **Figurine **Fire-Baller (Orel) **Four Eyes **Horny Toad **Impact **Quill (Edward Quinlan) *Para-Troop **Acid Queen **Aqualung **Helter Skelter **Purple Haze **Space Oddity **Wipeout (Martin) **Wooly Bully *The Clinic **Overshadow (Philip Nolan Voigt) ***Jonsen **Bloodhound (Edward Zentner) **Freefall (Arthur Benway) **Mr. Bernard **Mr. Lezar **Mr. Maiscott **Mr. Perricone **Mr. Price **Mr. West **Receptor (Tracy Speck) **Regulator (Harlan Hackbarth) **Reinforcer (Dexter Charne) **Shrapnel (Leland Sharp) **Tangler (Rodney Weigand) **Vice Versa (Geraldine Rumlow) *Rodstvow *Darquill **Becky Chambers **Black Justice (Klane) **Damon Conquest ***Kabor ***Maximus Argath ***Qatar **War Chief Malakite *Blowout (Harlan Mook) *Deadweight *Dirtbag (Darrell Schissel) *Doug Tanner *Famileech *Fritz Krotze *Gladiator (Randy Kellog) *Glen Baker *Gnome (Horst Kleinmann) *Jackson Travest *Mad Dog *Mindwolf (Mikhail Petrov) *Mistress Midnight (Vivienne) *Old Man (Kenneth Connell) *Psi-Hawk (Michael Proudhawk) *Tarenyawajon *Tattoo *Tullius Ballad *Eric Quinn *Greg Gardner *Lonnie Poole *Malcolm Stokes *Alberta Icecutters **Mo Jacobs **Iggy **Josef **Pierre *The Circus **Felina **Idset **Nip **Señor Leon **She-Man **Tuck **Whitemane *Fist **Amed **Bruno **Slasher **Manned Mobile Unit *Christine Chase *Manny Scampetti **Chuck **Jimmy *Colonel Vargas **Hector *Don Cannelloni *Len Darvin *Master of Ceremonies (Professor Jordan) *Mr. Sloan *Susie *"Ugly" Mack Thornton *Besq and Irham *The President **Carmen *Esteban *Father Johnson *Gordon *Graymalkin *Leader (Kurtz) *Monsignor *Ramon *The Club **Steel Hawk (Arun Bahkti) **Saxon St. John ***Operative 3-MC (Enrique) **Baker **Varna *Big Bridget *Black Behemoth *Dr. Faylen *Evan Reinger *M.A.X. I (Bronson) *M.A.X. (Uri) *Bobby *Cereb-Rex *Deanie *Dr. Foom *Mata Hari *Mrs. Kaminski *Nightmare Killer *Pinead *Scrunch (Mr. Lovejoy) *Spotty *Rodney Jung *Arnie *Bill Holstrum *Cool **Bill **Johnny *Derek Shiningstar **Charlie **Jack **John **Laszlo *Father Suniyoshi **House Master **Craig *Mr. Flowers *Serge Vladimiroff *Skits *Chuck Harrington *Black Powers **Indigo (Dionne McQuaid) **Bazooka (Dwight Frye) **Blindside (Lionel Berry) **Chill (Ross Wexler) *War Dogs **Mongrel **Rover *Flaming Demons **Beany **Siggy Category:Marvel Category:MA DLC Category:MA Story Category:Story